Shinigami SMSan
by Yoshio Akehoshi
Summary: Handphone mereka tak hanya untuk mendeteksi Hollow. Untuk apa lagi? Yuk,mari liat... *wuzz*   Bleach:Tite Kubo


Shinigami SMS-an

Byakuya sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Kalau dipikir-pikir siang-siang begini paling enak tidur(saya biasanya gitu). Tapi berhubung Byakuya lagi nggak mood tidur, ya ngelamun aja. Lagi enak-enak ngelamun, eh handphone-nya bunyi.

Piiiiip…trititit….(kaya bunyi sensor)

"Hollow kah?" gumamnya. Ternyata salah besar. Ada SMS masuk ke nomornya.

Begini isinya:

MAAF MENGGANGGU SEBENTAR…kami dari pihak T***omsel meneliti bahwa otak ANDA miring sebelah…mohon segera diperbaiki karena sangat mengganggu jaringan kami!Terima kasih..

"Siapa yang berani mengirim SMS ini padaku?" kata Byakuya. Digesernya tombol navigasi ke bawah terus.

Pengirim:Soutaichou

Byakuya kaget. Pantas saja begitu berani. Dia atasan Byakuya,sih…kasian si Byakuya…

'ho…lumayan buat ngerjain anak-anak…' Pikiran usil Byakuya muncul. Ia simpan sms itu sebagai template. Setelah selesai, ia mengirimnya ke orang-orang terdekatnya. Mari kita liat hp si Taichou.

Penerima:Strawberry, Renji,Black-cat,Urahara,IshidaCulun,Chad,Kapten Ukitake,Kapten Kyouraku(ini namanya anak-anak?).

Ngirimnya agak lama karena multi penerima.

"Tinggal nunggu respon dari mereka. Hehehe…" Byakuya berkata dalam hati. Sambil ketawa setan walau wajahnya tetap dingin(?)

Piiiiip…Trititit…

"Ini dia."

Pengirim: Strawberry

Dasar Kapten kurang kerjaan!

Balas:

Kau akan menyesalinya,Strawberry

Piiiip…trititit…

Pengirim:Black-cat

SI MARKUM BELI NANGKA,ASSALAMUALAIKUM WAHAI PENGHUNI NERAKA…

MAKAN KETAN SAMBIL MINUM ES,EH ADA SETAN BACA NIH SMS!

NAIK BIS BAWA LILIN,HAI IBLIS! LAGI NGAPAIN?

Balas:

=="

Piiip…trititit…

"Ho!ada lagi…" gumam Byakuya

Pengirim:Urahara

BOSAN HIDUP?DATANGLAH KE TOKO KAMI,TOKO URAHARA!MELAYANI:

GANTUNG DIRI

BANKAI ISTIMEWA

NASI GORENG BAYGON

ES JERUK CAMPUR RACUN TIKUS

100 PEMESAN PERTAMA AKAN MENDAPAT TEMPAT EKSKLUSIF DI NERAKA,PETI MATI DAN KAIN KAFAN!

"Buat ngancam bawahan…hohoho…" tawa Byakuya,dalam hati.

"kalau dipikir-pikir,nanti ringtone SMS ngga bisa di bedain sama alarm Hollow,diganti aja,ah…" gumam Byakuya. Ia pun mengganti ringtone-nya.

Dasar kau keong racun…baru kenal ngajak tidur…

Byakuya ternyata suka dangdut…ihirrrrrrrr(dibankai)

Pengirim:Kapten Ukitake

"Ini dia!" Byakuya semangat

Isi:

Jika teringat masa lalu sewaktu dirimu masih suka bersepeda…(theme song: Upin Ipin Lagi ngejar sepedanya Mail,plus ketawanya)

Aku selalu melihatmu setiap hari tanpa kenal lelah…(Byakuya terharu)

Kau mengayuh sepeda sambil berteriak…

MBEEEEENG…ROMBEEEEEENG….WKWKWKWKWKWK

"Sial…orang itu…" Byakuya berkata,latar belakangnya api yang membakar SPBU di Jl. S. Supriadi Malang.

DASAR KAU TOKEK RACUN…

"Kok ringtone-nya berubah?suaranya keras lagi… malu-maluin…" kata Byakuya .

"Siapa?" gumamnya dalam hati

Pengirim:Kyoraku-Taichou

Jika suatu saat nanti kumelihatmu sukses,naik mobil mewah…(Byakuya: Gue gitu…)

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala …(Byakuya nangis mengasihani…)

Karena aku…

NAIK HELIKOPTER!Bwahahahahaha!

(kali ini apinya lebih besar)

"Nii-Sama…" kata seseorang. Byakuya menoleh. Rukia ada di depan kamarnya. Memegang Zanpakuto(wih….ancaman nih…)

"Ada apa, Rukia? Habis latihan?" Tanya Byakkun.

Hening sejenak…

"BERISIK TAU!UDAH RINGTONE-NYA URAKAN,KERAS LAGI!NDESO!" Teriak Rukia. Byakuya kaget. Adiknya yang biasanya "manis" kini berubah menjadi "asem" (?)

"Eh?" Byakuya cengo stadium 4. Kemudian…

"MAE, SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!"

Yah… begitulah akhir tragis dari Taichou kita. Sangat ndak lucu…

(Byakuya: Memang tidak lucu,dasar author baka!)

Terus mau apa?

Byakuya: BANKAI, SENBONZAKURA KAGEYOSHI!

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dan sayapun berakhir di ranjang RS…Hikz…

Ichigo: Melase rek…(sungguh mengenaskan…)

Saya: Hei,kau! Bicara sekali lagi atau kucincang kau menjadi Sushi!

Ichigo:(udah Ngacir dulu…)

Byakuya: Kenapa watakku urakan kaya gitu?

Saya: Wah, saya itu membuat fanfic berdasar muka tokoh. Jadi karena muka lu urakan ya saya buat urakan,deh…

(Yah…karena perkataan berpendidikan saya di atas,saya mendapat Double Senbonzakura)

Ichigo: IDL


End file.
